It's time to wake up, little boy (Niam oneshot)
by OfficialMayBee
Summary: Niall trafił do szpitala i po miesiącu, jaki tam spędza, niespodziewanie odwiedza go pewien chłopak, którego nie zna. Opowiada mu on historię o nietypowej miłości.


03. Niam || It's time to wake up, little boy.

**Tytuł: **It's time to wake up, little boy (Czas się obudzić, chłopcze)

**Bohaterowie: **Niall Horan, Liam Payne oraz epizodycznie Zayn Malik

**Opis: **Niall trafi do szpitala i po miesiącu czasu, jaki tam spędził odwiedził go pewien chłopak, który opowiada mu historię niezwykłej/nietypowej miłości.

**Od autorki: **Taka krótka zapowiedź kolejnego oneshota

Spojrzałem na niego przez szybę, nerwowo obracając w palcach zeszyt. Jego matka poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Nie sądziłem, że mogę coś zrobić w tej sprawie. Byłem bezsilny. Co ja mogłem? Opowiedzieć mu kilka historii, zaśpiewać na dobranoc… Nie sądziłem, że to coś da. Poza tym, sam nie byłem na to przygotowany. Musiałem to zrobić z marszu. Nie dali mi za dużo czasu. Praktycznie wepchnęli mnie do samochodu z zaskoczenia. Nie dali mi pomyśleć. Zazwyczaj robiłem wszystko spontanicznie, ale na to potrzebowałem czasu, którego nie miałem.

Westchnąłem cicho. Liczyłem tylko na to, że moje zadanie okaże się łatwiejsze niż sądziłem. Jeśli to nie pomoże, to już nie wiem, jak może mi się udać…

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, wytarłem wierzchem dłoni kropelki potu z czoła i wymusiłem jak najbardziej naturalny uśmiech. Dość niepewnie przekroczyłem próg Sali. Dalej się uśmiechałem. Dwoje wielkich nieziemsko błękitnych oczu spojrzało na mnie. Włosy blondyna sterczały do góry. Zamrugał kilka razy. Był najwyraźniej zdezorientowany. Przecież mnie nie znał.

- Hej – przywitałem go radośnie.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – Co tu robisz? My się znamy? Jeśli tak to…

- Może zaczniemy od podstaw? Mam na imię Dave – przedstawiłem się mu. – Ktoś ci już mówił, że za dużo pytań zadajesz?

Zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej. Zastanawiając się przez chwilę. Zamrugał. Po chwili podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Chyba tak – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Jestem Niall.

Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na rzecz, którą trzymałem w rękach. Pokręcił głową, a ja zastanawiałem się, jakie myśli próbuje odgonić. Zaczął lustrować mnie wzrokiem. Pewnie głowił się nad tym, jak taki chłopak jak ja – w starej koszuli w kratę i wytartych jeansach oraz brudnych tenisówkach – robi w takim szpitalu. Tutaj leczyła się sama wyższa klasa, a ja byłem dość biedny. Jako najstarsze dziecko – w dodatku jedyny syn – musiałem ciężko pracować na budowie razem z ojcem, by pomóc wyżywić rodzinę. Miałem dwie młodsze siostry. Obie były piękne, zupełnie do mnie niepodobne. Wyglądały jak nasza mama, kiedy była w ich wieku.

- Po co ci ten zeszyt? – spytał niespodziewanie.

- Opowiem ci pewną historię – wyjaśniłem, siadając wygodnie na krześle, stojącym obok łóżka blondyna. – Chcesz posłuchać?

- Nie – mruknął.

- I tak to zrobię – zapewniłem z lekkim uśmiechem, a on nie zwracając na mnie uwagi kontynuował czynność, którą mu przerwałem. Strojenie gitary. Przejechał po niej palcami i wydała z siebie nieprzyjemny dla uszu dźwięk. „Chyba ją jeszcze bardziej rozstroił", pomyślałem.

- Źle to robisz – zwróciłem mu wagę, odkładając zeszyt na szafkę nocną i podnosząc się. – Pomogę ci.

- Dam sobie radę – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Najwidoczniej od czasu trafienia do szpitala, każdy chciał robić wszystko za niego. – Poradzę sobie.

- Chciałem tylko być miły – szepnąłem trochę urażony jego reakcją.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. No i znowu to samo. Te jego oczy… Tonąłem w nich. – Po prostu umiałem to robić sam. Umiem to zrobić sam.

- Wierzę – zapewniłem, a ton mojego głosu był miękki i ciepły. – Wierzę.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy przerywanej jedynie nieczystymi dźwiękami gitary. Wiedziałem, że długo tego nie zniesie. Wiedziałem, że niedługo się odezwie. Ciekawość jest silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Chociaż…?

- To – zaczął nieśmiało, nie patrząc na mnie i skupiając całą swoją uwagę na strunach gitary – opowiesz mi tą historię czy nie?

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Wiedziałem. Musiało zadziałać. Pokiwałem głową i otworzyłem zeszyt na pierwszej stronie. Przejechałem palcem po zgrabnie napisanych literach, które układały się w słowo – „Pamiętnik". Odchrząknąłem.

- Dawno, dawno temu…

- Do rzeczy – przerwał mi Niall. – To chyba nie będzie kolejna z tych bajeczek pod tytułem „i żyli długo, i szczęśliwie"?

- Nie – odpowiedziałem mu. – Miłość nie zawsze wygrywa. Ta historia może nie skończyć się dobrze…

_Cała historia zaczyna się pewnego letniego dnia w wesołym miasteczku. Zaczynało się robić już ciemno, a światełka i lampki oraz dekoracje oświetlały całe miasto. Wiele par udawało się tam na randkę – pierwszą lub już którąś z kolei. To miejsce nigdy nie traciło uroku. Było tak magiczne i prawdziwe, że zapierało dech w piersiach. Karuzele się kręciły, koło młyńskie przewoziło zakochanych. Miłość unosiła się w powietrzu. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a gwiazdy świeciły jasno jak diamenty. _

- Mówiłeś, że to nie jest romans – jęknął blondyn, odkładając gitarę. Położył się na plecach, a głowę ułożył na splecionych dłoniach. – Takie historie są nudne.

Zaśmiałem się szczerze. Niczego nie rozumiał. Każda historia zawiera romans czy tego chcemy, czy nie – przynajmniej, zawsze musi znaleźć się miłość. Nawet rodzinna. Ale zawsze się ona pojawia.

- To nie jest „zwykła miłość" – wyjaśniłem, robiąc w powietrzu palcami zajączki. – Ta opowieść jest o innym rodzaju miłości.

- Innym? – spytał lekko zbity z tropu. – Co to znaczy?

- Ludzie nie są tolerancyjni – zacząłem. – Co byś pomyślał o dwóch chłopakach jako parze?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Pewnie nic. To ich sprawa. Miłość nie wybiera, prawda? Wszyscy tak mówią.

- Dokładnie – przyznałem mu rację, unosząc palec wskazujący do góry. – Ale to że mówią o tym, nie znaczy, iż tak myślą. Dlatego takim osobom jest trudno.

- Ty jesteś taką osobą? – zapytał, patrząc mi prostu w oczy.

- Może wróćmy do historii? – Starałem się zmienić temat. – Jak chcesz, żeby nazywali się główni bohaterowie?

Chłopak westchnął, zamykając oczy. Zmarszczył czoło. Myślał. Leżąc tam tak, wyglądał tak słodko. Włosy rozsypały się na poduszce. Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym przejechał po niej językiem. Zamrugał kilka razy i podniósł się nagle. Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, przeczesując palcami włosy.

- Może niech będzie Niall – powiedział powoli. – Niall i Liam. Wydaje mi się, że te imiona ładnie razem brzmią. Jak myślisz?

- Może masz racje – odpowiedziałem, spoglądając w kartki zeszytu. – Mam kontynuować?

_Tego dnia Liam Payne postanowił się tam wybrać razem z przyjacielem. Ot tak – dla zabicia wolnego czasu. Zayn Malik był dla niego jak brat. Jako jeden z nielicznych tolerował jego odmienność. Nigdy z tego nie żartował, nie wypominał. Liam taki był – nie mógł tego zmienić – i on jako jego przyjaciel dobrze to wiedział._

- Na czym polegała ta odmienność? – spytał zaciekawiony, przerywając mi po raz kolejny.

- Jest gejem – odpowiedziałem krótko. – Mam przerwać czytanie? Jeśli ci przeszkadza jego orientacja mogę sobie po prostu pójść.

Pokręcił głową. Nie przeszkadzała mu inna orientacja. Może jednak nie było tak źle, jak mówiła jego matka. Przeczesałem palcami włosy po raz kolejny, od kiedy byłem w szpitalu. Stawałem się przy nim niepewny siebie. Zazwyczaj nie obchodziło mnie, co myślą inni. Zazwyczaj mówiłem, co miałem na myśli i nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co robię. Przebywanie w jego towarzystwie było czymś innym. Ja stawałem się inny.

_- Stary, co my będziemy tu robić? – spytał mulat ze swoim silnym akcentem. – To miejsce dla par i samotnych dziewczyn oraz małych dzieci._

_- Dokładnie – przyznał mu rację. – Samotne dziewczyny. Trzeba ci jakąś znaleźć. _

_Ich pierwszym celem było stoisko z watą cukrową. Podeszli do niego. Zayn z zaciekawieniem patrzył na ręce człowieka. Trzymał w nich patyczek, na który nawijał się obłoczek waty. Mógł być on w przeróżnych kolorach i smakach. Chłopak zawsze kochał na to patrzeć. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył podał mu coś, co dla Zayna przypominało chmurkę na patyku – tak to nazywał. Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się widząc zaczarowany wzrok przyjaciela. Wata cukrowa była jedyną rzeczą, na którą reagował tak samo od dzieciństwa. Liam sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej portfel, a następnie podał banknot mężczyźnie, płacąc mu. Zayn spojrzał na niego z uwielbieniem. Jak zwykle zapomniał portfela. _

_- Ale zostawisz mi trochę – ostrzegł ciemny blondyn. – Coś mi się należy za to pożyczanie ci pieniędzy._

_W odpowiedzi brunet pokiwał tylko energicznie głową i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Liam objął go ramieniem w przyjacielskim geście i ruszyli tak przed siebie. Wzrok Payne'a przykuło małe stoisko z przeróżnymi amuletami i tym podobnymi dodatkami. Wśród setek rzemyków z przywieszkami zainteresowała go tylko jedna – kamyk w kształcie serca niebieskiego koloru. Jak niebo. Stanął nagle, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, podczas gdy Zayn szedł dalej. Chłopak już wyciągał rękę, żeby dotknąć rzemyka, kiedy coś w niego uderzyło, a następnie poczuł, jak ziemny płyn wsiąka w jego ulubioną koszulkę. Zdenerwowany poniósł wzrok i napotkał wielkie oczy koloru nieba. Cała złość nagle wyparowała. Przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w nie jak zahipnotyzowany. _

_-Przepraszam – wymamrotał, szukając czegoś po kieszeniach. _

_- Nie szkodzi – odpowiedział, gdy jakimś cudem oderwał od niego wzrok. – To tyko koszulka._

_- Zapłacę za pranie – oznajmił, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. Liam spojrzał w dół. Nieznajomy trzymał w dłoni chusteczkę z materiału, na które wyszyte zostały litery – „N.H.". „To takie staroświeckie i jednocześnie strasznie urocze", pomyślał, a jego myśli go zdziwiły. Był gejem. Wolał ptaszki od dziupli, ale nigdy nie uważał, żeby jakiś chłopak był słodki. Nigdy nie wpatrywał się w czyjeś oczy jak w tamtym momencie. Jeszcze NIGDY jego serce nie biło tak szybko. Co się z nim działo? _

_- Nie potrzebuje twoich pieniędzy – powiedział przyjmując kawałek materiału i zaczął wycierać brudną koszulkę._

_- A co mogę zrobić, żeby ci to wynagrodzić? – spytał gestykulując. Tak, zdecydowanie ten blondyn był za słodki._

_- Hmm… - mruknął, zastanawiając się i dalej męcząc się z plamą. Westchnął. Koszulki zapewne nie dało się już uratować. – Może… - Przekręcił głowę lekko w bok, mrużąc oczy, jednak dalej nie odrywając wzroku od nieznajomego.- Co byś powiedział na lody? Jutro. Ty stawiasz._

_- Chętnie – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni mały notes. Zapisał na jednej z kartek coś, długopisem, który wpięty był w kieszeń flanelowej koszuli, po czym ją wyrwał i podał Liamowi. Nie wierzył w to, co robi. Obcy chłopak, na którego wylał shake'a, zaprosił go na lody, a on się zgodził i był z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy. Jego serce właśnie odbywało maraton. Tylko… Co by powiedzieli na to jego rodzice? Co by powiedzieli na to, że spodobał mu się chłopak?_

Niall jęknął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Ułożył usta w dziubek. Wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę. Co mu się znowu nie podobało? Cały czas się czepiał i czepiał.

- Nie mów mi tylko, że była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia – powiedział jakby zrezygnowany. – Przecież coś takiego nie istnieje.

- Zdziwiłbyś się. – Uśmiechnąłem się tajemniczo i pokiwałem mu palcem przed nosem. – Oczywiście. Nie uświadomili sobie tego od razu.

_Minął miesiąc od czasu tego incydentu, a oni dalej się spotykali. Spędzali ze sobą niemal każdy dzień. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Poznali się niemal w każdym możliwym aspekcie. To był dokładnie 28 dzień ich znajomości. Obaj odliczali. Został im tylko miesiąc wakacji. Jeden wspólny miesiąc. Potem Niall miał wyjechać. Przyjechał tam do wujka na lato, ponieważ rodzice postanowili, że taka odmiana – i świeże powietrze – dobrze mu zrobi. Tak, coś to dało – miłość. To właśnie tego dnia uświadomił sobie, że czuje coś więcej do swojego nowego przyjaciela. Obudził się i uderzyło go to, że czuje cos więcej do swojego nowego przyjaciela. Ah, zostało mu tak niewiele czasu. Nie chciał opuszczać Liama. Nie mógł. Bez niego życie straciłoby swój sens. To przy nim odnalazł samego siebie. Przy nim wszystko wydawało się być lepsze. Wiedział, że nie zniesie tej rozłąki. Ale teraz… pozostawało pytanie. Czy ma mu powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach?_

_Spotkali się jak zwykle – w południe. Liam przyszedł dość wcześnie. Chciał się przygotować mentalnie na to, co miał mu zamiar powiedzieć. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, zamykając oczy. „Tylko spokojnie", powtarzał sobie. „Dam radę. Nie mam nic do stracenia". Jeśli go znienawidzi, wyjedzie. Jeśli nie… wtedy będzie ciężko, ale razem dadzą radę. Przeczesał palcami włosy, dalej nie uchylając powiek. Nagle czyjeś ręce zakryły mu oczy._

_- Zgadnij kto! – Usłyszał znajomy irlandzki akcent._

_- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, udając, że się zastanawia. – Czy to Sarah?_

_- Uważasz, że mam głos jak dziewczyna?! – Oburzony blondyn, oderwał dłonie od jego twarzy i odwrócił się do niego plecami, gdy ten zachichotał._

_- Daj spokój, Niall – powiedział miękko Liam, kładąc mu ręce na ramieniu.- Tylko się z tobą droczę. Masz najsłodszy głos, jak kiedykolwiek słyszałem i nigdy bym go nie pomylił. A już na pewno nie z żadną dziewczyną._

_Horan odwrócił się i spojrzał i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, którego nie umiał odczytać. Nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. Co się zmieniło? Jego niebieskie oczy stały się ciemniejsze i jakby głębsze. Widział w nich wiele sprzecznych rzeczy. Sam już nie wiedział, o ma myśleć. Niall za długo milczał. Czemu tak długo milczał? Przecież to on zawsze gadał jak najęty, a Liam grzecznie słuchał w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu dodając od siebie jakieś komentarze._

_- Coś się stało? – spytał niepewnie Payne._

_- Wszystko w porządku. Ja po prostu… Ja… - Westchnął, plącząc się we własnych myślach. – Czemu to musiało być tak skomplikowane? A może wcale nie było? – Liam, ja…_

_- Ty… co? – Zbliżył się o kilka centymetrów, jednak ich serca zaczęły bić w zastraszającym tempie._

_- Ja… - Zabrakło mu tchu, gdy poczuł zapach wody kolońskiej swojego przyjaciela. – Liam, ty… ja… my…_

_- Jesteś słodki – powiedział, uśmiechając się i znajdując tak blisko blondyna, że ich nosy się stykały. – Niall, powiedz to._

_Horan zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech. To tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Czy ta woda kolońska musiała aż tak bardzo pachnieć nim? Co się z nim działo? Był zmieszany._

_- Wyduś to z siebie – szepnął Liam, otulając swoim oddechem twarz Nialla, który właśnie przeszedł wewnętrzny zawał. – Powiedz._

_- Kocham cię – wydusił z siebie i nagle ogarnął go niewyobrażalny strach. Co jeśli to tylko gra? Co jeśli jego przyjaciel właśnie z nim pogrywał?_

_- Ja też cię kocham – oznajmił i złożył delikatny, ale namiętny pocałunek na ustach zszokowanego blondyna._

- Ble – jęknął Niall. – Nienawidzę takich scen. Jak dużo będzie pocałunków?

- Kilka – mruknąłem. Znów mi przerwał.

- Możemy je pominąć?

- Nie. Człowieku, nie przerywaj. Znam tą historię, a gubię przez ciebie wątek.

- Przepraszam – bąknął i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna.

_Szedł na randkę. Na randkę z facetem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego do osoby o tej samej płci co on. Co prawda, nie czuł czegoś takiego do nikogo wcześniej. Ale Liam… Liam był inny. Dlatego zaryzykował. Zaryzykował i opłaciło się. Przynajmniej na razie. Póki jego mama się nie dowie. Pani Horan nie słynęła z tolerancji. Była powściągliwa i konserwatywna. Gdyby dowiedziała się, że jej własny syn jest gejem, wyrzuciłaby go z domu albo natychmiast ożeniła go. Zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby nikt się nie dowiedział o jego „defekcie". To była rzecz, którą bolała Nialla najbardziej. Brak wsparcia i akceptacji ze strony rodziny. Przez większość swojego życia żałował, że nie urodził się w przeciętnej rodzinie. Wyszedł on bowiem z założenia, że im bogatsza rodzina tym gorzej z miłością w niej. Zawsze czuł się obcy. Nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół. On nawet nie myślał o swoich rodzicach jako o rodzinie. Aż do tego lata był sam. Całkiem sam. Bez nikogo obok. Teraz to się zmieniło. On się zmienił. Głównie to miłość i poczucie bycia kochanym i chcianym nie pozwalały mu tak po prostu go zostawić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Nie był na to gotowy._

_- Dasz rade, buddie – powiedział do odbicia w lustrze lekko roztrzęsionym głosem. Po chwili westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. Po raz pierwszy się tak denerwował. Nie mógł tego znów zepsuć. Wziął głęboki wdech i przybrał sarkastyczny ton. –Tak, na pewno dasz radę…_

_Liam nie był ani trochę mniej zdenerwowany. Chodził po pokoju po kole, a jego przyjaciel śmiał się, że wywierci dziurę w podłodze, jak się nie uspokoi. To jednak mu nie pomogło. Wręcz przeciwnie – tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Serce ciemnego blondyna biło szybko, jak nigdy przedtem. Wiedział, że to miłość. Wiedział, że kocha Nialla całym sercem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył jej tak dogłębnie. Bliska była mu tylko matka. Ojca nie znał. Jego rodzicielka często powtarzała, że tak jest dal nich lepiej. Nie mówi kim był, jak się nazywał czy nawet jak wyglądał. Liam nic o nim nie wiedział. Nie obwiniał go za to, że mają cięższe życie niż gdyby był z nimi. Nie obwiniał go o to, że musiał zrezygnować z beztroskiego dzieciństwa, pomagając matce przy pracy, a potem samemu zarabiając na budowie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Można było powiedzieć, że nawet go to cieszyło. Był przydatny. Pomagał matce, jak tylko mógł. To był jego cel w życiu, ale teraz znalazł zupełnie nowy – Nialla._

_- Stary, wyluzuj. – Zayn położył mu rękę na ramieniu, by choć na chwilę go uspokoić. – Będzie dobrze._

_- A jeśli coś zepsuję? Albo powiem coś niewłaściwego? – zamartwiał się._

_- Jeśli cię kocha, wybaczy ci w takim wypadku. Prawda? Uwierz mi – zaczął, obejmując go ramieniem – jeśli wytrzymał z tobą do tej pory, teraz też wytrzyma._

_- Ej! – krzyknął, udając oburzenie i dźgając go palcem między żebra. – Mnie naprawdę na nim zależy._

_- Widać to – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem, który znaczył więcej niż tysiąc słów. – Nawet ślepy, by zauważył, że czujecie od siebie coś więcej._

_- Myślisz?_

_- Ja nie myślę – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Ja to wiem. A teraz, koleś, zbieraj się, bo się późnisz._

_Liam spojrzał na zegarek. Rzeczywiście, jeśli teraz nie ruszy, nie zdąży na wyznaczą godzinę. Nie mógł się spóźnić. Nawet minutę. Co by to o nim mówiło? Że nie dotrzymuje słowa i Niall go nie obchodzi. Nie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wziął do ręki klucze i wyszedł z domu. Okres letni był zarazem dla niego najlepszy, a zarazem najgorszy. Umowa nie obejmowała okresu wakacji, więc nie mógł pracować i tym samym zarabiać. Głównie przez to brał nadgodziny i nie chodził do szkoły. Musiał nadrabiać te dwa miesiące w każdej wolnej chwili. Ostatnio było coraz lepiej z pieniędzmi. Skończył w tym roku 18 lat, więc zarabiał pełną stawkę za przepracowane godziny. Miał odłożonych kilka zaskórników – mógł zabrać Nialla na porządną randkę. Wymusił uśmiech na twarzy, wsiadając do auta. Miał podjechać po niego równo o 17, więc miał tylko kilka minut. Zdąży._

- Oni…? - zaczął blondyn, ale przerwał, widząc mój wzrok. – Przepraszam.

- O co znowu chodziło? – spytałem, wzdychając. Nie umiałem się na niego gniewać. Był na to zbyt słodki. Jego wielkie niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z zaciekawieniem i lekką niepewnością. Zaprzestał strojenia gitary i słuchał historii, którą mu opowiadałem. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Grzywka opadła mu na głowę, zakrywając plaster, który był naklejony na jego czoło tuż nad brwią. – Powiedz. O co chodziło?

- Po prostu… Wydaje mi się, że nie powinni na nią iść – powiedział ostrożnie. – Z ich znajomości nie wyniknie nic dobrego, prawda?

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie pod nosem. Może nie było tak źle, jak mówili. Wydawało się być z nim lepiej, niż przypuszczał po rozmowie z panią Horan. Zamknąłem na chwile oczy i westchnąłem, gdy po raz kolejny nieudolnie nastrajał gitarę. Albo mi się tylko wydawało, albo była jeszcze bardziej rozstrojona niż na początku. Pokręciłem głową, po czym wstałem i usiadłem obok niego. Posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, przerywając brzdąkanie, a ja bez uprzedzeń zabrałem mu gitarę z rąk. Jęknął niezadowolony i splótł dłonie na piersi. Nachyliłem się nad instrumentem, układając jedną rękę na gryfie, a palcami drugiej przejeżdżając po strunach. Trzeba było nastroić każdą. Najpierw zająłem się tą najcieńszą. Gdy po pewnym czasie skończyłem, zauważyłem, że Niall przygląda mi się z zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- Nauczyć cię? – spytałem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, a ten zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Był słodki.

- Nie trzeba – mruknął.

- Wiem – powiedziałem. – Liam uczył Niall'a gry na gitarze, wiesz? Razem świetnie się bawili. Śpiewali, tańczyli…

_Od pewnego czasu byli parą. Jakoś udało im się do tej pory pokonywać wszystkie przeciwności losu. Byli na kilku randkach. Nie wszystkie były idealne. Kilka razy im przeszkodzono, ale nie przejmowali się tym. Teraz jednak pragnęli ciszy i spokoju. Na szczęście Liam znał miejsce, gdzie nikt nie mógłby im przeszkodzić. Pojechał po swojego chłopaka. Chłopaka. To brzmiało tak… cudownie. Nareszcie znalazł się ktoś, kogo kochał całym serce i był przez tą osobę obdarzony takim samym uczuciem. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. To on zawsze za bardzo się angażował i mimo wielu zapewnień – prędzej czy później – musiał nastąpić moment, w którym ta druga osoba mówiła, że ta znajomość to tylko pomyłka. Nie bał się jednak. Przy blondynie zawsze był sobą, nikim innym, a tamten mimo to zawsze miał te iskierki w oczach, gdy na niego patrzył. Nie musiał się przy nim hamować. Widać było, że każdy najmniejszy gest bardzo go cieszy. Niall był taki jak on…_

_Zaparkował na podjeździe domu Niall'a, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i Horan z nich wyszedł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Podszedł do auta, by po chwili usiąść obok Liam'a i pocałować go w policzek. Na ten gest chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. Starał się jednak za wszelką cenę nie pokazać tego, jak bardzo go to cieszyło. Uważał, że mogłoby być to trochę nieodpowiednie. Liam bez zbędnych słów wcisnął pedał gazu i ruszyli do miejsca, które znał tylko on. Ale już niedługo… Już niedługo miało to być ich wspólne, wyjątkowe miejsce – ich azyl._

_- Gdzie jedziemy tak w ogóle?- spytał blondyn po kilku minutach jazdy._

_- Gdzieś – odpowiedział mu tajemniczo, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi. – Zobaczysz._

_- Chyba nie masz zamiaru mnie wywieść na pustkowie i związać, by potem wykorzystać niewinnego Irlandczyka do swoich niecnych celów – zażartował, siląc się jak tylko mógł, by jego ton głosu zabrzmiał poważnie. _

_- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo – stwierdził, postanawiając ciągnąć dalej ich grę. – Może tylko udawałem miłego, pogodnego i troskliwego, by wzbudzić w tobie zaufanie? Może mam jakiś ukryty cel?_

_- Nie – powiedział bez chwili zastanowienia. – Ludzie mogą mówić o tobie wiele różnych rzeczy, ale ja wiem swoje._

_- Skąd w tobie taka pewność? Nie znamy się AŻ TAK długo._

_Irlandczyk zaśmiał się, po czym oparł głowę o szybę. Na dworze było niemiłosiernie gorąco, a przebywanie ze sobą jeszcze bardziej podnosiło ich temperatury i ciśnienie. Nie mogli myśleć. Zwłaszcza Niall. Nikt wcześniej tak na niego nie działał. Jedyne czego chciał to bliskość i czułości. Chciał mówić Liam'owi, jak bardzo go kocha co pięć minut, by nie zapomniał, ale do tej pory zrobił to tylko raz. Zamknął oczy, rozmyślając nad słowami SWOJEGO chłopaka. Boże, to było jak balsam na jego uszy. Liam był JEGO chłopakiem. _

_- Za bardzo ci wierzę – odpowiedział po chwili._

_- Co? _

_- Za bardzo ci wierzę – powtórzył. – Nie umiem być niepewny co do tego, co robisz lub mówisz. Gdybyś powiedział, że niebo jest na dole, a ziemia jest płaska… Uwierzyłbym ci bez chwili wahania. Tak właśnie czuję się wobec ciebie. _

_- Niall, ja… - próbował coś z siebie wydusić, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Jeszcze nikt nie powiedział mu czegoś tak pięknego. Nikt. _

_- Nic nie mów – zaśmiał się serdecznie, widząc jego wzruszenie, które miał wymalowane na twarzy. – Po prostu patrz na drogę, bo jeszcze spowodujesz wypadek, a nie mam zamiaru z tobą ginąć w takim miejscu jak to._

_- Jeszcze się przekonamy – oznajmił zadziornie, hamując. – Jesteśmy, księżniczko._

_- Ej! – zawołał, udając obrażonego. Nadął policzki i nie odpiął pasów. „Niech sam je odepnie, jak jest taki mądry", pomyślał._

_- Oh, kochanie, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – powiedział Liam, otwierając drzwi od strony pasażera, gdy już wyszedł i okrążył samochód. _

_Położył swoją dłoń na jego, myśląc, że to udobrucha blondyna, ale ten pozostawał niewzruszony. Przesunął rękę na kolano Niall'a, które lekko ścisnął. Tamten podniósł do góry głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Trwali tak chwilę, dopóki nie złączyli się w długim słodkim pocałunku. Świat po prostu nie istniał. Byli tylko i wyłącznie oni dwaj. Niall odpiął pasy, by po chwili naprzeć na swojego chłopaka całym ciałem. Przez pocałunek poczuł, jak Liam się uśmiecha. A gdy odsunął się od niego, zmarszczył czoło._

_- Wiedziałem, że sam odepniesz te pasy – wyszeptał mu prosto w twarz._

_- Głupek z ciebie, wiesz?_

_- Za to mnie kochasz – oznajmił beztrosko, pokazując mi język._

_- Może masz racje… - Pocałował go w policzek, a następnie wyminął i odbiegł kawałek. – A może nie?!_

_- Nie uciekniesz przede mną! – Krzyknął do niego Payne, wymachując ręką._

_- A założysz się?! – Spytał, śmiejąc się głośno._

_Niall jeszcze nigdy nie był taki… taki zadziorny. Liam zawsze widział tylko jego słodką, dobrą i troszkę dziecięcą stronę, którą bardzo kochał. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że jego obecne zachowanie nie pociągało go. Odwzajemnił więc gest i zaczął biec za nim, gdy ten uciekał. Zabawa w kotka i myszkę._

_Po chwili jednak blondyn potknął się i upadł, a na niego specjalnie przewrócił się Liam. Niall zaczął oddychać niespokojnie. Oboje czuli swoje przyspieszone bicia serc._

_- Pomińmy tą część – zaśmiałem się, widząc jak chłopak porusza się niespokojnie w miejscu. _

_- Po prostu kontynuuj – mruknął, nie patrząc na mnie. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się. Znowu wyglądał tak słodko. Jak pięcioletnie dziecko. To było zbyt urocze. Jak chłopak w tym wieku mógł być TAK uroczy? Ta słodkość niemal zabijała. – Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?_

_- Bez powodu – odpowiedziałem i w końcu skończyłem nastrajać wszystkie struny. Zacząłem wygrywać melodię, która od dawna chodziła mi po głowie. – Może przejdziemy dalej. Pierwszy prawdziwy kryzys…_

_To były urodziny Liama, ale Niall o nich nie wiedział. Chłopak nie miał mu tego za złe. Skąd miałby wiedzieć? Nigdy nie spytał. Nawet nie musiał wiedzieć. On po prostu chciał z nim spędzić tę noc. Położyć się obok. Zasnąć patrząc na jego twarz i tak samo się obudzić. Nic więcej. _

_- Liam? – Niall otworzył okno, gdy Payne zastukał. Było już dość późno, dlatego obaj starali się być cicho. – Co ty tu robisz?_

_- Mogę wejść? – spytał, nie zważając na blondyna, a gdy ten odsunął się, wszedł do środka. – Ładny pokój. Oh!_

_Liam zdziwiony podszedł do laptopa, który stał otwarty na biurku. Niall miał ustawione ich zdjęcie, które zrobili na drugiej randce. Siedzieli wtuleni w siebie. Blondyn położył swojemu chłopakowi głowę na ramieniu i przymknął oczy. Było im wtedy tak dobrze. Spokojnie…_

_- Coś się stało? Jest późno. Liam? – Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, gdy nie zareagował. – Wszystko w porządku?_

_- Ja po prostu… - Nie dokończył. Pocałował zaskoczonego Irlandczyka. Brakowało mu jego ust, mimo że ni widzieli się kilka godzin. Po kilku minutach oderwali się od siebie zdyszani. – Kocham cię. _

_- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział mu z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ale… nie zmieniaj tematu. Co się stało?_

_- Mam dzisiaj urodziny – westchnął. Czemu tylko przed nim nie mógł niczego ukryć? – Dlatego przyszedłem. Nie chciałem być sam w nocy… w swoje 18 urodziny._

_- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Kupiłbym ci coś albo przynajmniej życzył wszystkiego najlepszego – zdenerwował się. _

_- Właśnie dlatego nic nie mówiłem – oznajmił, siadając na brzegu łóżka. – Ty mi wystarczysz. Sama twoja obecność jest dla mnie prezentem, Niall. _

_Oczy blondyna zaszkliły się. Loczek zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie powiedział przez przypadek czegoś niewłaściwego. Czyżby jakoś uraził jego uczucia? Może powiedział za dużo albo po prostu… Wtedy poczuł na swoich ustach słodki pocałunek. Był przepełniony taką ilością miłości, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Uczucie przepełniło go całego. Nie umiał się powstrzymać._

- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… - Niall pokręcił głową. – Błagam nie czytaj tego.

Zaśmiałem się, widząc jego zakłopotanie. Czy on mógłby nie być tak uroczy choć przez kilka minut? Ta słodycz stawała się nie do zniesienia. Głównie przez to nie chciałem ciągnąć historii. Pomijałem wiele rzeczy. Odwlekałem to, a może tylko przyspieszałem?

- Nie bądź dzieckiem – zaśmiałem się, wyrywając z przemyśleń.

- Po prostu pomiń tą scenkę – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na mnie. – Nie chcę o tym słuchać.

- Peszy cię to?

Pokiwał nieznacznie głową. Westchnąłem, maskując uśmiech. Przewróciłem kilka kartek. Szukałem tego jednego fragmentu. Tego, który był decydującym momentem. Odłożyłem gitarę na bok, bym przez przypadek jej nie upuścił. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i już miałem zacząć czytać, gdy do sali weszła pielęgniarka.

- Czas odwiedzin zaraz się kończy – powiedziała, po czym wyszła.

Niall westchnął, ale dalej na mnie nie spojrzał. Przeczesał palcami włosy. Przygryzł dolną wargę, myśląc chwilę nad czymś. Wymusiłem uśmiech.

- Wrócę jutro – obiecałem. – Opowiem ci historię do końca.

- Na pewno? – spytał, podnosząc wzrok.

- Na pewno. To przysięga na krótszą metę. Ufasz mi, prawda? – zażartowałem, a on zamrugał. Wyglądał, jakby sobie coś przypomniał.

_- Spotkamy się jutro – powiedział Liam._

_- Na pewno przyjdziesz?- Niall złapał go za rękę i nie miał zamiaru jej puszczać. – Mimo wszystko? Wbrew wszystkiemu? Przyjdziesz?_

_- Przyjdę. Obiecuję. To przysięga na krótszą metę. Przyjdę jutro i znów złożę ci przysięgę, ze przyjdę następnego dnia. Ufasz mi, prawda? – Odwzajemnił uścisk i złożył na jego ustach słodki pocałunek._

- Wszystko w porządku? – Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu. – Zrobiłeś się blady. Zawołać lekarza?

- Nie trzeba. – Pokręcił głową. – Po prostu… Zaraz mi przejdzie.

Zbył mnie uśmiechem. Wiedziałem, że nie był on szczery, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Pokiwałem głową i wyszedłem. Zacząłem się zastanawiać – „Od czego zacznę jutro?".

Wziąłem głęboki wdech. Zamknąłem oczy. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i oblizałem językiem spierzchnięte usta. Przez szybę widziałem całą salę – tak jak poprzedniego dnia. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Spał. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, na policzki opadały długie rzęsy, usta miał lekko rozchylone i pochrapywał sobie cichutko. Wyglądał jak aniołek. Taki cichy i spokojny. Stałem przez chwile w drzwiach, przyglądając mu się, aż doszedłem do wniosku, że to dziwne – patrzeć na niego, jak śpi. Podszedłem bliżej i usiadłem na krawędzi. Wyciągnąłem rękę, by pogładzić go po policzku, ale zamiast tego delikatnie nim potrząsnąłem. W odpowiedzi tylko mlasnął i przekręcił się na drugi bok, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. Kołdra zawinęła się i cały tył miał odkryty. Wzrok zawiesił mi się na jego pośladkach. Nie mógłbym. A może jednak? Nie… Chociaż… A co mi szkodzi?

Klepnąłem go w tyłek. Biedny blondyn nie był na to przygotowany i z piskiem sturlał się z łóżka, spadając na podłogę z hukiem. Zakryłem ręką usta, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kołdra spadła mu na głowę, przez co wyglądał jak kupka brudnych ubrań. Usłyszałem stłumione prychnięcie, a następnie ujrzałem jego przepełnione gniewem niebieskie oczy. Widocznie nie podobała mu się taka pobudka. Mówi się trudno. Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów, by powstrzymać chichot – tak, chichotałem – ale jego buntownicza mina mnie jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszyła.

- No wiesz co?! Nie ma to jak się chichrać z przerażonego faceta, któremu serce prawie wysiadło – powiedział oburzony.

- Dobrze, że ci tyłek nie wysiadł – zaniosłem się szczerym śmiechem.

- Jeśli kiedyś umrę na zawał, to oskarżę cię o morderstwo – oświadczył niby poważnie, ale w oczach tańczyły mu iskierki.

Po chwili mierzenia mnie wzrokiem, wstał i otrzepał się. Prychnął. Usiadł na łóżku tyłem do mnie. Atmosfera nie była ani trochę napięta jak poprzedniego dnia. Dziś relacje między nami były dość przyjacielskie. Znów zachichotałem. Niall był jeszcze słodszy, gdy był naburmuszony. Potrząsnąłem głową. Nie. Nie mogę tak myśleć. Muszę odpędzić te myśli.. Inaczej nie dam rady dokończyć opowiadać mu historii. Usiadłem obok niego, wymierzając mu kuksańca w bok. Oddał mi, zanosząc się śmiechem. Był to tak szczery śmiech, że nie mogłem nic na to poradzić – tylko podzielić ten gest. W oczach migotały mu iskierki. Widocznie moja wizyta go rozweseliła, bo poprzedniego dnia brakowało mu tego ciepła.

- Wróciłeś – powiedział, jakby w to nie wierzył.

- Obiecałem. Prawda? Ja dotrzymuję obietnic.

Pokiwał głową, jakby zamyślony. Jego źrenice drgnęły. Zamrugał kilka razy. Coś się stało… Nie spytałem jednak. Udałem, że tego nie zauważyłem. Po prostu uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

- Gotowy na ciąg dalszy historii? – spytałem, sięgając do torby, którą miałem zawieszoną przez ramię. – Została nam dosłownie końcówka, skoro chcesz pominąć te cukierkowe momenty.

- Nie przyjdziesz jutro? – zadał pytanie znienacka. Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie. Nie zrozumiałem go do końca. Co miało jedno do drugiego? – Bo… Skończysz mi dzisiaj czytać tą opowieść czy co to tam jest. Nie będziesz miał już po co przyjść.

- Nie martw się tym na zapas – powiedziałem, fałszując uśmiech i przejechałem, prawie machinalnie, palcami po jego roztrzepanych włosach.

- To… co z tą historią? – Zmienił temat, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

- Pomijając pewne sceny… - zacząłem, przewracając kartki. – Niall i Liam spędzili szczęśliwie ten miesiąc. Byli niemalże nierozłączni. Na kilka dni przed wyjazdem blondyna wszystko się zmieniło.

_Nie pamiętali już, który to był pocałunek od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Nie wiedzieli też, że może on być ich ostatnim. Ponieważ… zawsze przychodzi taki moment, gdy szczęście zostaje zniszczone przez najzwyklejsze rzeczy. Rozpada się na kawałki, które ciężko potem poskładać w całość._

_- On nie jest odpowiednim towarzystwem dla ciebie – powiedziała oburzona pani Horan po tym, jak nakryła go z Liamem, któremu kazała opuścić ten dom. Nie była zła z powodu odmienności syna. To była sprawa drugorzędna. Liczyło się tylko to, że jego wybranek nie był tak bogaty jak oni._

_- Ale ja go kocham! - krzyknął. Przecież on nigdy nie krzyczał. Przynajmniej nie na własną matkę. Jakie ogromne było jej zdziwienie, gdy usłyszała jego podniesiony głos. – On mnie kocha, mamo. Po raz pierwszy ktoś pokochał mnie za to, kim jestem. Nie obchodzą go…_

_- Pieniądze? – wtrąciła się. – Kochanie, uwierz mi. Dla takich ludzi liczą się tylko pieniądze. _

_- Mylisz się! On jest inny! On nie jest taki jak tata… – ostatnie zdanie dodał już ciszej, niemal szeptem._

_- Chcę ci tylko oszczędzić bólu. On prędzej czy później tylko cię zrani._

_Jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał. Uniosła rękę, by położyć ją na policzku Niall'a, ale on odsunął się. Odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Raniła go. Od zawsze dla niej liczyły się bardziej pieniądze i pozycja niż szczęście własnego syna. Wszystko było ważne – tylko nie on._

- Moja mama by tak nie postąpiła – stwierdził. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko pod nosem. Gdyby tylko wiedział… - Moja mama mnie kocha.

- Na pewno – powiedziałem cicho, wpatrując się w kartkę. Przypomniałem sobie o mojej mamie. Odeszła. Tak po prostu. Bez uprzedzenia. Zostawiła mnie.

- Coś się stało? – spytał z troską i położył swoją rękę na moim ramieniu. – Coś nie tak?

- To nic. Tylko… moja mama umarła niedawno – wydusiłem.

- Oh – wyrwało się z jego ust. – Przykro mi…

- Nie musisz. To nie twoja wina, prawda?

Przetarłem wierzchem dłoni oczy, w których pojawiły się łzy. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Starałem uspokoić swoje serce, które biło zbyt szybko. Kiwnąłem nieznacznie głową i uśmiechnąłem się do Niall'a delikatnie, dając mu tym do zrozumienia, że już jest dobrze. Zabrał rękę, a ja przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Oblizałem suche wargi i wróciłem do czytania.

_Minęło kilka godzin od tamtej kłótni, a blondyn dalej siedział w swoim pokoju. Zamknął się od środka. Nie chciał nawet patrzeć na własną matkę. Jedyną osobą, z którą miałby w tamtym momencie ochotę porozmawiać, był Liam. Ale nie mógł z nim nawet zamienić słowa, gdy ona tam była. Siedziała zapewne w salonie – jak wnioskował po odgłosach telewizora, które dobiegały z dołu. Pilnowała go. Pilnowała, by nie spotkał się ze swoim ukochanym. Ale jak niby mógłby to zrobić, skoro zamknął się w swoim pokoju? Musiał znaleźć sposób. Musiał. _

_Po całym dniu intensywnego myślenia wpadł na pomysł. Wyjrzał przez okno. Był tylko na pierwszym piętrze nie było tak wysoko. Przy jego oknie znajdowało się daszek, który zakrywał werandę przed deszczem, gdy padało. Podbierały go dwie kolumienki. Mógł wejść na niego po cichu. Gdy mama zaśnie. Następnie ześlizgnąłby się jakimś cudem na dół. Jeśli tylko udałoby mu się to, nic by go już nie powstrzymało. Poza lądowaniem na ziemi większość planu poszła po jego myśli. Zakradł się do garaża z bolącą kostką i zabrał samochód mamy. Nawet nie minęło 10 minut, a już był pod domem Liam'a. Najprawdopodobniej sporo przekroczył ograniczenia prędkości. _

_Liam już zasypiał, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Był sam w domu. Matka pracowała na dwie zmiany od kilku dni. Dzięki temu mogła zdobyć trochę więcej pieniędzy. Starała się. Robiła wszystko, by zminimalizować straty przez to, że Liam nie mógł znaleźć pracy na wakacje. To było trudne. Było trudne dla niego. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Jedyną rzeczą jaka odciągała go od takich myśli, była miłość do Niall'a. Ten słodki Irlandczyk zawładną jego sercem całkowicie. Nie wiedział, jak wytrzyma bez niego. Całe życie bez niego. Wiedział, że tak było najlepiej. Obu ich będzie bolało, ale tak będzie lepiej. Na pewno? Czy na pewno dla wszystkich będzie lepiej? Otworzył drzwi i zaskoczony zamrugał kilka razy. Przed nim stał przemoczony Niall. Na dworze padało od jakiegoś czasu, a on nawet tego nie zauważył, pogrążony w myślach._

_- Mogę wejść? – spytał drżącym głosem._

_Liam odsunął się, robiąc mu przejście. Szybko ruszył po ręcznik. Gdy wrócił, Niall dalej stał w przedpokoju, drżąc. Woda z niego kapała na wykładzinę, która już zdążyła nasiąknąć. Zarzucił mu go na głowę i zaciął wycierać jego włosy. Na twarzy Liam'a pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy blondyn spojrzał na niego spod mokrej grzywki, która zasłaniała mu oczy. Te wielkie niebieskie oczy – przeszywały go na wskroś. Jednak po chwili zobaczył w nich coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Strach i niepewność._

_- Co się stało? – spytał miękko, obejmując go._

_- Moja mama – wydusił tylko i naciągnął ręcznik na twarz, by ukryć swoje łzy._

_- Co? – Odsunął się, chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednak ich nie napotkał. – Niall, nie bądź dziecko. Zdejmij ten ręcznik._

_W odpowiedzi pokręcił tylko głową. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i tylko bardziej się zakrył. To było dla niego zbyt żenujące – płakać przed chłopakiem. Płakać przed nim. Przed Liamem. Nie. Jemu nie mógł się pokazać. Co by sobie o nim pomyślał? Że jest beksą i przesadza, by od razu płakać._

_- Kochanie – odezwał się miękko Liam. Jego głos był cichy i spokojny. Działał kojąco na zszargane nerwy blondyna. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pomogę ci, tylko powiedz mi, co się stało._

_- Mama zabroniła mi się z tobą spotykać… Muszę wyjechać wcześniej niż to było planowane… Ona nie pozwoli mi tu zostać…_

_Niespodziewanie łza wypłynęła z oka Liama. Popłynęła po policzku i kapnęła na dłoń Niall'a, który odsunął ręcznik z twarzy i spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem –pełnym bólu – na swojego chłopaka. Wyciągnął rękę i wytarł jego mokre oczy, samemu starając się powstrzymać przed płaczem. Po chwili Liam leżał na swoim chłopaku, tuląc go do siebie mocno i szepcząc, że razem dadzą radę, razem coś wymyślą i o tym, iż go kocha. Nie mógł dać komukolwiek mu go odebrać._

Niall siedział cicho w rogu łóżka, oparty o ścianę i wyglądał przez okno. W tym momencie tak bardzo chciałem poznać jego myśli. Chciałem wiedzieć czy coś w nim drgnęło. Może zdał sobie sprawę, że…

- Czemu przerwałeś? – Dotarł do mnie jego cichy głos. Był jakby odległy. Myślał o czymś zupełnie innym niż to, że nie kontynuuję czytania. Zamknąłem książkę i spojrzałem na niego. Coś się zmieniło. Jego oczy były jakieś inne. Westchnąłem i postanowiłem go o to spytać: - Dobrze się czujesz? Coś ci się stało?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zamyślony. – Po prostu… Jakoś mi tak dziwnie. Kontynuuj, dobrze?

- Jesteś pewien? Może pójdę, a ty się prześpisz…?

- Nie – przerwał mi. – Nie chcę zostawać sam. Byłem sam przez 2 miesiące. Mama musi pracować długo, więc nie mogła często przyjeżdżać… Siedziała przy mnie cały tydzień, dzień w dzień, gdy tu trafiłem. Potem było trochę lepiej, więc powiedziałem jej, żeby wróciła do pracy.

Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem. Może jego matka nie była aż tak zła? Na pewno jej zależy jej na nim.

- Możesz już przejść do końca historii?

- Nie wiem – powiedziałem, drapiąc się w głowę. – Jeśli teraz skończę to nie będzie miało sensu.

- Ah – westchnął, dalej patrząc przez okno nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Mogę streścić trochę i przeczytać ci ważniejsze fragmenty. Dobrze?

Niall tylko mruknął twierdząco w odpowiedzi. Westchnąłem. Nagle jego stan się pogorszył. To nie była tylko kwestia tego, że zmarkotniał. Był jakiś bledszy i nieobecny. Martwiłem się, ale nic nie mówiłem, bo zapewne zacząłby się denerwować.

- Liam i Niall przeszli przez poważną rozmowę. Payne obiecał Irlandczykowi, że nie pozwoli mu go odebrać nikomu i mieli porozmawiać z jego matką. Kobieta jednak się nie ugięła i kazała synowi spakować się, ponieważ zarezerwowała już miejsca w pierwszej klasie na samolot, który odlatywał następnego dnia.

_Zapłakany blondyn stał koło matki na lotnisku, czekając na wyprawę. W zaciśniętej dłoni trzymał zmięty bilet. Ściągnął usta w wąską linię, powstrzymując dolną wargę przed drżeniem. Jak mógł pokochać kogoś w tak krótkim czasie? I to w dodatku chłopaka. Nigdy nie ciągnęło go do płci przeciwnej bardziej niż powinno. Wtedy zjawił się Liam i podważył wszystko, w co Niall wierzył. Postanowili spróbować. Chcieli przetrwać każdą przeciwność losu, ale czasami jest to niemożliwe._

_Jednak…_

- Dalej próbujemy – wyszeptał Niall, jakby nieświadomie, więc kontynuowałem.

_Liam biegł ile sił w nogach. Nie mógł pozwolić odejść jedynej osobie, którą kochał. Jeśli by do tego doszło, nie umiałby sobie poradzić. Zatraciłby się otchłani własnych uczuć, a jedyne światło zniknęłoby razem z odejściem jego ukochanego._

_- Niall! – krzyknął, widząc w tłumie przechodniów tak dobrze znaną mu blond czuprynę. – Niall, ty idioto, zaczekaj! Nie wyjeżdżaj!_

_Już miał zacząć panikować, gdy ten odwrócił się, a niebieskie oczy napotkały jego brązowe tęczówki. Posłał mu uśmiech, by przestał płakać i podbiegł do niego, po czym przytulił do siebie tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. Niall objął go w pasie schował twarz w zagłębienie szyi, próbując powstrzymać łkanie._

_- Kocham cię i nie pozwolę ci odejść – wyszeptał Liam. – Kocham cię._

_- Ja nie chcę cię zostawić – powiedział, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało swojego chłopaka. – Też cię kocham._

_- Nie dam sobie nikomu, nawet twojej matce, mi ciebie odebrać – oznajmił Payn z wielką determinacją, łapiąc go za rękę i spoglądając na jego rodzicielkę. – Zabieram go ze sobą._

_Powiedział i zrobił. Ku ich zdziwieniu pani Horan nawet nie protestowała. Po prostu stała i patrzyła na ich oddalające się sylwetki. Wydawało się, że będzie dobrze…_

_W drodze do domu Liama ciężarówka uderzyła w jego samochód. Mogłoby się wydawać, iż to on odniósł najgorsze obrażenia – złamana ręka, kilka żeber, skręcona kostka i lekki wstrząs mózgu. Jednak to Niall ucierpiał najbardziej. Stracił coś bardzo ważnego._

-Wspomnienia – dokończył za mnie historię blondyn, siedzący na łóżku obok mnie. Już nie wpatrywał się w okno. Jego wzrok był skierowany na mnie. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Dave? Dave?! Co to za imię, do cholery? Tak bardzo bałeś się posługiwania swoim prawdziwym imieniem? Pogrywałeś sobie ze mną od początku…

- Kochanie, proszę nie – zacząłem, wstając podchodząc do niego, jednak przerwał mi, odtrącając moje dłonie:

- Nie mów tak do mnie. Nigdy więcej tak do mnie nie mów! Zostawiłeś mnie. Obiecywałeś, że nigdy tego nie zrobisz i złamałeś obietnicę – krzyknął, podnosząc się z łóżka i spoglądając gniewnie w moje oczy. – Złamałeś obietnicę!

- Niall, ja… Chciałem tylko twojego szczęścia – powiedziałem, patrząc na niego bezradnie i ponownie wyciągając jego stronę dłoń, która napotkała się kolejny raz z odrzuceniem.

- Ty byłeś moim szczęściem.

- Przepraszam. Błagam, wybacz mi. Nie chciałem cię zostawiać, ale twoja matka zakazałam spotkań z tobą…

- Nie wierzę ci. Ona była jedyną osobą, która mnie odwiedzała. Tylko ona się o mnie troszczyła, gdy byłem jak dziecko we mgle zaraz po przebudzeniu. Ona dbała o mnie, kiedy byłem w śpiączce przez cholerne dwa tygodnie.

- Przychodziłem tu… na początku. Nie wiedziała, że to robię, ale kiedy przypadkowo się na nią natknąłem, powiedziała, że mam cię zostawić spokoju, bo przynoszę tylko nieszczęście.

- Okazuje się, iż wszyscy mnie okłamują – stwierdził, śmiejąc się gorzko. Czemu ty miałbyś nagle mówić prawdę? – Spojrzał na mnie, jakbym był dla niego kimś obcym. – Nagle się zjawiłeś i próbujesz mi pomóc… Ja nie chcę twojej pomocy.

- Niall, nie powinieneś się denerwować – powiedziałem spokojnie, wyciągając rękę, by go przytrzymać, ale odsunął się za szybko. – Proszę…

-Nie chcę twojej troski! Zostawiłeś mnie, a teraz chcesz się usprawiedliwiać, przywracając mi pamięć?!

- Ja tylko chcę ci pomóc…

-Zamknij się! – Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, a mnie ścisnęło się serce. Opadł na łóżko, kompletnie bezsilny. Cała złość jakby uleciała. Zastąpiły ją bezradność i smutek. – Czemu nie możesz mnie okłamać? Czemu chcesz być szczery? To tylko bardziej boli.

- Chcesz żebym skłamał? – spytałem, pochylając się do niego tak, że patrzyłem w jego zaszklone oczy. – Naprawdę tego chcesz?

Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. Oddychał nierówno. Starał się uspokoić, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, ale mu nie wyszło. Rozpłakał się. Objąłem go ramieniem, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, a on opadł w nich bezwładnie. Poddał się, już się nie wyrywał ani nie krzyczał. Po prostu łkał na moim ramieniu.

- Proszę – szepnął. – Skłam…

- Dobrze. Skoro tego chcesz… - Uniosłem nieznacznie głowę. Tylko na tyle, by szepnąć mu do ucha. – Nie kochałem cię, nie kocham i nigdy nie będę.

Wtedy, nie wiem czemu, rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. Przylgnął do mnie całym ciałem, zacieśniając dłonie na moich plecach. Po chwili otrząsnąłem się i zacząłem gładzic go kojąco po włosach. Szeptałem mu na ucho, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale on nie przestawał. Nie wiem, ile tak trwaliśmy, ale w końcu postanowiłem go pocałować. Delikatnie naparłem na jego wargi, sprawiając, że zastygł w bezruchu. Po kilku sekundach odwzajemnił pocałunek. Wiedziałem, że wybaczy mi tak długą nieobecność. Ale liczyło się to, iż go kocham a on mnie. Niall nie był typem osoby, która przestałaby słuchać głosu serca, a dała się ponieść emocjom. On był mój i tylko mój.

_Niall, jesteś mój i zawsze będziesz – kochający, Liam._


End file.
